


Пятое ноября

by tikosleep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, hurt!gavin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikosleep/pseuds/tikosleep
Summary: Пятого ноября Гэвин Рид получил вызов на случай бытового насилия. У подозреваемого, Тодда Уильямса, не было никакого желания сотрудничать с органами правопорядка.





	Пятое ноября

Вызов на бытовое насилие пришел в самом конце рабочего дня. Обычно по таким запросам отправляли дежурных офицеров, но этим вечером свободных не оказалось: все были заняты по текущим запросам. Так что, Гэвину ничего не оставалось, как принять перекинутую ему диспетчером наводку и покинуть департамент, взяв служебную машину. День был отвратительно промозглый, мелкий моросящий дождь грозил вот-вот перейти в полноценный ливень, и потому детектив решил оставить машине автопилот, рассудив, что автоматика справится с управлением лучше, чем вымотанный за неделю и сонный человеческий организм. Краем мысли он отметил, что машина плетется чуть быстрей положенного, и что за это время потенциальный злоумышленник успел бы несколько раз убить жертву.

Чтобы скоротать дорогу, он прослушал текст вызова на своем телефоне: в полицию звонила соседка дебошира, утверждала, что из дома доносятся детский крик и грохот, что сосед, Тодд Уильямс, порой неадекватно и агрессивно ведет себя, и она переживает, не сделает ли он что-нибудь со своей дочерью. Гэвин нахмурился, закрыл аудиофайл и открыл базу данных. Уильямс значился холостяком, жена дистанционно подала документы и получила развод, оставив за собой право на опеку их восьмилетней дочери Алисы. Уильямс дважды привлекался за хранение красного льда, получил по этим пунктам условное и имел на материальном балансе движимого имущества старый пикап и андроида АХ400. За дом у него была просроченная и непогашенная кредиторская задолженность. Гэвин на всякий случай пробил его жену, не обнаружил от нее обращений в полицию, кроме пары вызовов трехлетней давности и недовольно откинулся на спинку сидения. Машина почти доползла до назначенного адреса, а из предположений были только громко работающий телевизор и похищение дочери. Гэвин очень надеялся на первое, это позволило бы ему быстро закрыть дело, возможно, злорадно выписать штраф за шум, и вернуться домой пораньше.

Автомобиль ткнулся бампером в бордюр и затушил фары. Стоило покинуть теплый сухой салон, как морось тут же намочила волосы и торчащий из-под куртки ворот и капюшон толстовки. До крыльца Гэвин долетел в несколько шагов, спрятав мерзнущие руки в карманы, пнул на ходу висящий на перилах кроссовок так, что тот отлетел в стену, и поискал взглядом звонок. Кнопка оказалось безнадежно оплавленной, так что он от души постучал в дверь ногой, потом ещё и ещё раз, пока через пару минут внутри не раздались глухие шаги и неразборчивая ругань. Дверь ему открыл Уильямс, дыхнул перегаром и ацетоном и зло рявкнул:

— Чего надо?!

Гэвин окинул раздраженным взглядом высокую грузную фигуру, в которой умещалось минимум девяносто кило недовольства, пристально уставился в опухшие красные глаза и сунул значок в оплывшее лицо. 

— Полиция. Поступил вызов на подозрительный шум в вашем доме. Надеюсь, вы спрятали все, что хотели, потому что я захожу. 

Он грубо отодвинул вставшего столбом мужчину и прошел в прихожую. Уильямс пришел в себя и возмутился, дернув Гэвина за плечо назад:

— По какому праву!..

— Руки прочь, — Гэвин развернулся и сбросил с плеча чужую руку. — Вот теперь я точно здесь всё осмотрю. И, для протокола, теперь в случаях подозрения на домашнее насилие представители власти могут заходить без ордера.

Детектив заметил стоящую в гостинной АХ400, которая в упор смотрела на него. Если бы она была человеком, то он описал бы выражение её лица как надежду. 

— Насилия? — переспросил Уильямс, сбившись с толку. 

— Где ребенок? — потребовал Гэвин. 

— Ребенок? — растерянно уточнил Уильямс. — О. Алиса. Кэра, приведи Алису! 

Андроид, на которую прикрикнули, тут же поспешила наверх. Гэвин напрягся, услышав имя дочери Уильямса, мысленно просчитывал, как аккуратно увести отсюда девочку, и прошелся по гостинной. Отметил недавно прибранный бардак и общую разбитость жилища, открытые бутылки пива на стойке, торчащий из-под журналов на низком столике мундштук трубки. В воздухе ощущался характерный свежий запах раскуренного красного льда, и всё складывалось не в пользу Уильямса, что начал заметно нервничать и выходить из себя. В ногу въехал робот-пылесос, почистил ботинок и покатился прочь. 

— Кэра! — гаркнул Уильямс из прихожей.

 Похоже, андроид испытывала трудности с ребенком наверху, отметил Гэвин про себя. Уильямс пришел к тому же выводу и направился наверх, тяжело затопав по скрипящей лестнице. Весь его вид говорил, что он вот-вот сорвется, а разбираться со слетевшим с резьбы наркоманом в планы Гэвина не входило. Он догнал пыхтящего от злости мужчину у детской, но помешать войти тому не смог. Уильямс отмахнулся от него, как от несущественной преграды, и чуть ли не выбил дверь. Гэвин в бешенстве влетел следом. Посреди небольшой комнаты стояла на коленях АХ400 и держала за руки плакавшую девочку.  Растрепанный ребенок тер рукой мокрые щеки. Это была совершенно точно не Алиса, ее внешность не совпадала с фотографией из личного дела. Уильямс окинул сцену взглядом и, казалось, потерял остатки рассудка. Его раскрасневшуюся физиономию исказила гримаса ярости, и он рванулся к беззащитной паре. Гэвин только и успел, что повиснуть на нем сзади, но удержать его на месте было выше всяких сил. Кэра вскочила на ноги и задвинула ребенка за спину, и тут Гэвин наконец смог хорошо разглядеть детское лицо. Это был андроид модели YK500, но с удаленным диодом и всяким отсутствием опознавательных знаков. Гэвин резко отпустил рвавшегося и рычащего мужчину, но тот, вместо того, чтобы броситься к андроидам, развернулся и с удивительной для такой комплекции быстротой ударил Гэвина кулаком в лицо. Перед глазами все потемнело, горячая соленая кровь залилась в рот из разбитого носа, и только книжная полка, попавшая под руку, не дала упасть. Гэвин выпрямился и потянулся за пистолетом, хотя ничего толком не видел перед собой. Его сбили с ног, и он влетел спиной в стену, стукнувшись затылком. Сполз вниз по стене, развернулся и уже нашарил оружие на полу, когда тяжелый ботинок опустился на правое запястье. Гэвин коротко вскрикнул, разжал ладонь, и пистолет со стуком отлетел в сторону. Запястье тотчас освободили, но подняться не дали и пнули в лицо. Хотя он и успел частично закрыть голову предплечьем, но от последнего удара в черепе расцвела оглушительная боль. 

Лежа на полу, Гэвин мог только наблюдать сквозь белесую дымку, как потерявший к нему интерес Уильямс направляется к андроидам, которые в оцепенении стояли в стороне. Оставалось надеяться, что пока он разбирается с ними, в голове прояснится, а конечности перестанут так предательски дрожать. В тот момент Гэвин не мог подняться даже на четвереньки, чтобы найти свой пистолет. И тут случилось непредвиденное, АХ400 бросилась на своего хозяина, отпихивая того в сторону от ребенка-андроида. Гэвин с трудом различал слова, доходившие до него словно через вату, но человек определенно кричал что-то гневное и оскорбительное. Кэра не сдавалась и продолжала отчаянно сражаться. Пришедший за это время в себя Гэвин обнаружил свое оружие в пределах досягаемости, увернулся от осевшего на землю тела Уильямса и встал на ноги. Висок у мужчины был разбит об угол полки, но сам он сознания не потерял и пытался подняться. Гэвин хорошенько пнул его в живот перед тем как полезть под кровать за пистолетом. В это время оба андроида бросились прочь из комнаты, АХ400 крепко держала за руку мелкую, не поспевавшую за ней. Гэвин не стал их останавливать, нащупал в пыли знакомый холодный металл и услышал, как за спиной вскочил и выбежал из комнаты Уильямс. Чертыхнулся и погнался было следом, но от головокружения его занесло, и лишь дверной косяк помещал ему вывалиться, словно мешок с песком, в коридор. Внизу раздались крики, хлопнула входная дверь и все затихло. 

Прикрывая одной рукой кровоточащий нос, Гэвин направился к лестнице. В прихожей никого не было, и он стал медленно спускаться. Перед глазами кувыркалось и двоилось, его подташнивало, что походило на средней тяжести сотрясение. Мокрая от крови рука с зажатым в ней пистолетом скользила по перилам. Входная дверь с грохотом распахнулась и на пороге появился растерянный, но по-прежнему злой Уильямс.

— Руки за голову! — скомандовал Гэвин сиплым голосом. 

Но вместо того, чтобы послушаться, Уильямс поглядел на него помутневшим и полным ненависти взглядом и выплюнул:

— Ты! Это из-за тебя они ушли! — и бросился к лестнице. 

Гэвин вскинул пистолет и нажал на спуск, но вместо выстрела прозвучал сухой щелчок не снятого с предохранителя оружия. Гэвин дернул рычажок затвора, но выстрелить не успел, его схватили за куртку и скинули вниз по лестнице. Он отсчитал ступени шеей и спиной и потерял сознание от повторного удара затылком. 

В сознание Гэвин пришел не сразу, а рывками. Сквозь наплывавшие темные пятна и глухоту он мучительно пытался вспомнить, что произошло и откуда такая изматывающая боль в плечах и голове. Услышал рядом со своим лицом шаги, скосил взгляд наверх и увидел крупную полную фигуру мужчины, что раздраженно шагал из стороны в сторону. Гэвин вспомнил вызов, двух андроидов и Уильямса, который, очевидно, и вырубил его. Стоило попробовать согнуть вытянутые гудящие руки, как в запястья впились острые кромки. Гэвин зашипел от боли и завертелся на полу, обнаружив себя прикованным собственными наручниками к ножке дивана. Диван при должном усилии можно было опрокинуть, но для этого требовалось перевернуться на живот и упереться в него покрепче. Уильямс заметил возню, остановился и предупреждающе пнул детектива в живот, заставив свернуться и подтянуть колени. 

— Смирно лежи. 

— Ты понимаешь, что делаешь, мудак обдолбанный? — выдавил между хрипами и приступами тошноты Гэвин. — Нападение на полицейского при исполнении — это...

— Да мне похрен! — взревел Уильямс, схватил со столика недавно раскуренную трубку и лихорадочно затянулся. — Из-за таких сраных ублюдков, как ты, весь пиздец и происходит! Из-за тех, кто думает, что им все можно. И из-за этих жестянок. Сначала жена, — он еще раз пнул Гэвина, — ушла, теперь эти сбежали. 

— Да от такой падлы кто угодно сбежит, даже пылесос! — Гэвин не осуждал про себя своевольные машины, настолько сильно ему хотелось пристрелить Уильямса. Но оскорблять его дальше было попросту опасно, как запоздало подумалось, потому он сменил тактику: — Они, конечно, козлы все, но я-то тут причем. Давай ты меня отпустишь, а я найду и верну твоих андроидов.

У Уильямса, однако, было другое мнение, он не вслушивался в то, что ему говорил Гэвин, а схватил трубку и снова пару раз с сопением затянулся. Гэвин поморщился от боли, обругал себя же за то, как глупо подставился, и рискнул вытянуть одну кисть из неплотного, как ему показалось, кольца наручников. Опухшее запястье больше царапалось, но не выскальзывало. 

— Как бы мне хотелось раздолбать их всех нахрен! — неожиданно взревел Уильямс. — И сраных андроидов, и мудил, которым всё с рук сходит, — он бросил трубку на столик и уперся отупевшим взглядом в свернувшегося на полу Гэвина. — Таких, как ты. Ты ведь считаешь, что раз коп, то тебе все можно, да? Приходить сюда, указывать мне, что делать. 

Дело с каждой секундой принимало все более скверный оборот, и Гэвин чувствовал  возрастающую панику. 

— Послушай, Тодд, — обратился он по имени. — Все можно исправить, просто дай мне ключ, и мы...

— Заткнись!

Уильямс выдернул пистьолет из-за пояса и присел на корточки. Холодное дуло уперлось Гэвину в лоб. 

— Я тебе что сказал? Смирно лежать!

Гэвин замер, боясь пошевелиться. Совсем забывшемуся наркоману ничего не стоило прострелить ему голову от избытка эмоций, и спровоцировать это могло буквально любое действие. 

— Знаешь что, может мне тебе язык прострелить, а?

Холод дула своего же пистолета перестал ощущаться на коже. Вместо этого ствол ткнулся в губы, больно стукнув по зубам. От резкого запаха пороха, ружейной смазки и крови затошнило сильней, но Гэвин все так же смирно лежал и не шевелился. От нарастающего давления заболели зубы, металл рассек десну и Гэвин был вынужден открыть рот, чтобы не получить случайный выстрел. Мушка оцарапала нёбо и горло, а рукоять со сжатыми на ней потными пальцами уперлась в подбородок. Тошноту удалось подавить с трудом, к плавающему мироощущению добавились страх и отвращение. Уильямс смотрел пристально и словно задумчиво, хотя, что за мысли крутятся в его одурманенной голове, Гэвин знать хотел в последнюю очередь. Его волновал только ствол во рту и чужие дрожащие пальцы на спусковом крючке. Кровь и слюна встали плотным комом, но сглотнуть было никак. Пистолет резко дернули назад, чуть не выбив Гэвину пару зубов, он подавился и судорожно закашлялся. Уильямс схватил его за мокрые от крови волосы и ударил головой об пол. Гэвин хотел лягнуть его в живот, но дезориентация сделала движения случайными и вялыми, и, когда его снова ударили по лицу, он потерял чувство реальности происходящего. Чужой немалый вес придавил бедра, ударить коленом в пах не получилось, и скованные руки лишили последней свободы движения, делая совершенно беспомощным. Пистолет снова оказался во рту, в этот раз глубже в горле, и любые попытки споротивления тут же пресеклись. Сверху раздалось какое-то животное рычание, и ремень Гэвина на джинсах рванули. Пряжка не поддалась и не открылась. Отстраненно Гэвин порадовался, что не выкинул этот бесполезный, кое-как снимающийся ремень сразу после покупки. Избавиться от него было не так просто, и Уильямс отвлекся на эту задачу полностью, впрочем, не убирая пистолет. Гэвин воспользовался заминкой и стал с отчаянием выворачивать кисти из наручников. 

Тут пряжка с хрустом разлетелась на части, Уильямс оперся на пистолет, едва не сломав лежащему под ним человеку челюсть, и под вопль боли стащил с того джинсы и боксеры. Пистолет он вытащил, и Гэвин не стал ждать, пока он засунет его куда-нибудь ещё, зажал большой палец на левой руке и дернул кисть на себя. От вспышки боли хотелось кричать, но он прикусил язык и протянул цепь за диванной ножкой, как раз вовремя, чтобы, согнувшись пополам, схватить чужую руку своей целой, выбить подальше пистолет и ударить лбом по носу сидевшего на ногах Уильямса. Тот схватился за лицо, и Гэвин поспешил спихнуть его с себя. Стоило освободить ноги, как Гэвин изо всех сил лягнул упавшего на бок Уильямса и приложил его лицом об пол. Он не отпускал и бил до тех пор, пока Уильямс не перестал сопротивляться и безжизненно обмяк. 

Гэвин растянулся на полу рядом, хрипло дыша и булькая кровью во рту и носу, потом тяжело перекатился на бок, натянул обратно одежду и вцепился в край столика. С трудом поднялся на четвереньки, подполз ближе к Уильямсу и обшарил трясущимися руками карманы.  Найденным ключом Гэвин расстегнул наручники и потер разодранные запястья. Левая кисть с выбитым пальцем опухла и не шевелилась, голова страшно болела, и корка крови стянула всё лицо, но это казалось сущей мелочью по сравнению с тем, что могло бы случиться. Застегнув наручники за спиной бессознательного человека, Гэвин кое-как заполз на диван и поискал телефон на себе. На привычном месте его не было, и вокруг он не наблюдался: вероятно, валялся у лестницы разбитый. 

Гэвин простонал проклятье и прикинул свои шансы встать и не потерять при этом сознание. Решил, что стоит немного посидеть на диване, пока его не перестанет качать из стороны в сторону, и зажмурился. По ощущениям от опухшего лица завтра даже при своевременной медицинской помощи его ждали огромные синяки под глазами. Нос был точно сломан, сердце громко заходилось, и сотрясение мозга можно было оценить как тяжелое. Скрежет откуда-то снизу привлек внимание, и, разлепив горящие глаза, он увидел, что старательный робот-пылесос прикатил к ногам пистолет, который не желал затягиваться в контейнер. Пылесос толкал его, пока не уткнулся в диван. Гэвин аккуратно наклонился, отчего у него мгновенно закружилась голова, подобрал пистолет и закинул пылесос на диван кверху дном. 

— Хороший мальчик, — буркнул он. 

После минуты тишины, наполненной сипящим дыханием и беспокойным жужжанием пылесоса, Гэвин собрался с силами, взял пистолет и прицелился в Уильямса. Пришлось придержать оружие и второй рукой, чтобы прицел не прыгал из стороны в сторону от крупной дрожи. Он был готов выстрелить и избавить себя тем от мерзкого чувства прошлой беспомощности и фантомной липкости, как входная дверь с треском распахнулась. Через порог с предупреждающим криком перелетели  знакомые фигуры Андерсона и Миллера, и Гэвин поспешно положил пистолет на диван рядом с собой. Движение отозвалось болью в руках, и его снова затошнило. Во рту было солено от крови, и хотелось долго полоскать его и горло чем-нибудь мятным, что отобьет вкус то ли крови, то ли оружейного металла. 

— Рид, ты в порядке? — Хэнк оценил обстановку, убрал свой пистолет и потряс Гэвина за плечо. 

От этого действия окончательно подурнело, и осознание всего произошедшего обрушилось как волна. Гэвин с трудом выплюнул в ответ, что он в порядке, и порадовался, что натекшая кровь скрывает разбитые губы. Хэнк посмотрел с явным сомнением и слегка обеспокоенно. Очевидно, вид у Гэвина был совсем отвратный. Впрочем, объясняться с человеком, который, судя по общей помятости и встрепанности, не проспался толком после попойки, Гэвин не собирался. 

— Крис, упакуй этого, — он слабо дернул рукой в сторону лежащего ничком Уильямса. — Красный лед, хранение, продажа, вооруженное нападение на представителя власти. Дом опечатать. Что вы тут делаете вообще?

Миллер сноровисто поволок тело к выходу, Андерсон, оставив Гэвина на попечение самому себе, подхватил с другого бока. 

— Поступил звонок от домашнего андроида Тодда Уильямса с сообщением о драке. Ты уже был по адресу, но не отвечал, и диспетчер отправила ближайших полицейских проверить. Мы с лейтенантом подъехали сюда одновременно. 

— Понятно, спасать приехали, — болезненно хмыкнул Гэвин. 

— Да ты, смотрю, и сам управился, — Андерсон оглянулся у двери. — Тебя до больницы довезти?

Гэвин огрызнулся:

— Доеду без шофера. 

— Ну и молодец. 

Мужчины потащили Уильямса к машине, а Гэвин заставил себя встать с дивана. Через минуту, когда зрение вернулось, а опираться на спинку не было такой надобности, он сунул пистолет за пояс, подхватил пылесос за бортик и поковылял к выходу. Мимо него прошел Миллер, вернувшийся, чтобы забрать красный лед и оставить печать на дверях.  Дорога до машины заняла целую вечность, и, как только дверцы приветливо открылись, он кинул робота на заднее сидение и рухнул на переднее пассажирское, умостив пострадавшую руку на коленях.  

— В ближайшую больницу, — приказал Гэвин бортовому компьютеру. 

Автомобиль плавно тронулся с места, оставил позади серый дом с горящим в окнах светом. Краем сознания Гэвин отметил, что отчет ему нужно составить сразу, как только вернется ясность мыслей, чтобы в него не попали нежелательные детали. Со стоном откинулся на сидении, и напоследок подумал, что из машины его будут точно доставать парамедики. Под размеренное гудение двигателя и обиженный писк своего нового пылелоса Гэвин позволил себе отключиться. 


End file.
